


Finding Each Other

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Divorce, Dom Mycroft Holmes, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Kinky sex, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Sub Greg Lestrade, playroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter One - The Reason

Mycroft had been after Lestrade for quite some time now. He was jealous of the relationship Sherlock had with John. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. That’s why he decided to take action.  
One late evening he sat in his armchair. He was all alone in his town-house and kept asking himself why the hell he had bought this house for only himself? It was a nice place to show off but actually he only showed off in his job being the British Government. At home there was nobody he could show off to.  
The Ice-Man - also known as Mycroft Holmes – was a very lonely person. That’s why he was staring at people over CCTV. Of course, only at people who he was concerned about, like his brother; or at people who he secretly liked a lot, like DI Gregory Lestrade.

***

Lestrade yelled after his soon to be ex-wife when she slammed the door behind her.

“Go to hell and don’t you dare ever coming back!” Then he deeply breathed for a minute and started to drink himself into a stupor. His mobile dinged with a text message alert. He frowned but checked.

_“She is not worth the hangover you will be having tomorrow if you continue.”  
MH_

“What the fuck? Who is MH?” Greg thought and sighed. He only knew one H and that was Sherlock.

“Oh, hold on. MH, Mycroft Holmes? How could he know? Oh, no worries …” He already spoke to himself his voice being slurred. He typed an answer.

_“Why the hell do you care? Checking on my drinking habits to report?”  
GL_

_“I worry about you. Need to talk to someone?”  
MH_

_“As in you?”  
GL_

_“Yes.”  
MH_

Greg only needed some seconds to decide. He had always been fascinated by Sherlock’s older brother. He was immaculate, rather good-looking, posh, and powerful. Greg had always wondered if he was single.

_“I am coming over.”  
GL_

_“I will send a car. Be outside in 10 minutes.”  
MH_

GL

Greg stared down on his mobile and wondered what he had just done. Well, he would find out soon.  
Not caring about the fact that Mycroft was watching, he dashed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He grabbed a tee from the drawer frowning slightly about the fact that it wasn’t pressed. Well, he couldn’t help it now, could he?  
He stood outside his house right on time shrugging on his jacket. A sleek black car pulled up at the curb and a woman stepped out who he knew as Anthea. She didn’t say anything, she just looked up for a moment smiling. She waved him inside and he just moved on.  
They didn’t talk and Greg felt a bit wired watching her typing frantically on her mobile. Probably to tell Mycroft she had him picked up.  
They stopped and she finally spoke.  
“We are here. Just step out and open the front door. He will be there.” He swallowed.  
“Thank you, Anthea.” She looked at him.  
“It’s Diana today.” He chuckled and got out. He took the flight of stairs and admired the building. He could only dream of living inside such a wonderful place. He could visit now. He opened the door and slowly stepped inside.  
“Mr Holmes, Sir?” A shadow came to life right beside him. He gasped and made a step to the side.  
“DI Lestrade, I am right here. I am sorry if I have scared you.”  
“You are as sneaky as your brother, Mr Holmes.” Mycroft thinly smiled.  
“Maybe he is as sneaky as me. Why don’t you come in and we have another drink?” Greg nodded and followed him deeper inside the house. At the end of the aisle they entered a large living-room with a fire-place. Some logs were burning and it was warm and cosy. Greg relaxed into the warmth and automatically got rid of his jacket.  
He watched Mycroft pouring drinks and bringing them over.  
“Here you are, DI Lestrade. Or would you prefer me calling you Gregory?” Greg looked up and realised how close he was. He wondered what was going on.  
“Greg is fine, Sir.” He didn’t dare calling him Mycroft regarding his position. Mycroft smiled. He liked Greg’s attitude.  
“Now Greg, just tell me what was happening at your house. I assume your wife finally left you?”  
“Right to the point then … OK, yes, she left me today. We fought earlier and she admitted that she had been cheating on me. She told me she didn’t love me anymore, that she will take the girls away from me. She also threatened to milk all the money out of me.” He swallowed. His throat became narrow and he felt a certain burning behind his eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of Mycroft Holmes. No way he would.  
“I am sorry to hear that. I could help, if you let me, you know? So, she won’t be able to take the girls away completely. And of course, the milking part.” Now Greg looked right into his eyes.  
“Why would you want to help me, Mr Holmes, Sir? Tell me why, please?” Mycroft poured new drinks.  
“Since you asked very nicely, I am going to tell you. I have been interested in you for a very long time. I like you a lot. I have been waiting for this to happen. Now it is my turn. I want you.” Greg almost choked on his drink.  
Famous Mycroft wanted him? Why?  
“Why would you want me?” He finally asked the question. Mycroft shrugged.  
“You are well-built, very attractive, good looking in a special way and you have beautiful big brown eyes.” Greg downed his drink and didn’t know what to reply to that. He just leant back in his armchair watching him.  
Mycroft finally moved closer and sat on the armrest. He bent down and brushed his nose over his neck and throat. Greg just let him. In fact, he liked that. He felt power radiate off of Mycroft Holmes, also warmth and want. He smelled of a very expensive after-shave and whiskey. It was a turn on.  
Mycroft used two fingers to turn Greg’s face so he faced Mycroft again.  
“Look at me, Greg.” And Greg looked up.  
“Do you want me?” He could just nod. They stared into each other’s eyes for almost a full minute until Mycroft moved his fingertips over Greg’s face.  
“Well then, Greg. Do you trust me?” What kind of question was that? But Greg didn’t hesitate.  
“Yes, I do, Sir.” Mycroft smiled and nodded.  
“I want to show you something. Please follow me.” They both got up and Greg walked behind him reaching the next floor. Mycroft opened the door of a room at the end of the aisle.  
“Have a look and tell me what you think about it.” Greg stepped over the door sill and gaped. It was a fucking play-room. It had a wooden cross, a saw-horse, a four-poster bed and some other pieces of furniture, Greg didn’t want to think about right now.  
He also saw bundles of ropes, hooks, cuffs, and stuff lying about. He felt his member swell. He felt himself start sweating. He licked over his lower lip and didn’t know what to say.  
“Are you averse of doing such things?” Greg turned around and just shrugged.  
“I have no idea, Sir. I never have done such things. I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am totally inexperienced in these sorts of things.”  
“Then we should discuss my kinks now. Let’s sit on the bed, shall we?”  
“I don’t want to be a slave!” Suddenly Greg’s stance hardened and he stood right there his lips tightly pressed together. Mycroft laughed.  
“Jesus, Greg, what kind of prejudices do you have? I have kinks and I want to play. I do scenes. I would like you to participate. Just tell me what you think except not wanting to become my personal slave?”  
“I am sorry, Mr Holmes, Sir. I only saw all these things and it was the first thing which shot right into my head. I didn’t mean to insult you.” He looked at him and saw him smile. He sighed.  
“As I said before, I have never done such things. What I know now is that I want to be with you. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here. I like you. I think you just have to try things with me, so we can find out what’s good or not.”  
“Don’t worry. I won’t harm you.” The smile was almost predatory. But when he took hold of Greg’s hand, he very slowly coaxed him to sit on the bed with him. Both of them leant against the headrest. Mycroft kept holding his hand when he started to talk.  
“I like my partners to be submissive. I like using toys on them. I usually use some sort of bondage equipment. I want you tested, so I can fuck you without a condom. I probably will whip or cane you. I prefer you having an enema before our scenes.” He stopped when he sensed Greg’s uneasiness. He carefully watched him. Greg wouldn’t look at him. Instead he stared down on their entwined fingers. Mycroft gently squeezed his fingers. Finally, Greg turned his head to face him.  
“This is an awful lot to digest. I won’t deny that I am aroused by thinking of being with you. But I am so not sure about the way you want it.” He snorted.  
“If I could and wouldn’t be that awfully drunk, I would be running away now.”  
“That’s fine, Greg. We will start slowly. I will show you everything.”  
“I really want to stay …” His other hand found their entwined, too. He was trembling and grit his teeth. He still looked into Mycroft’s face and he returned the gaze.  
“Greg, I really hoped it would work out well. But I couldn’t imagine this. I am very, very happy.”  
“Really?” Mycroft chuckled.  
“Yes, really. Why does it amaze you so much?” Greg shrugged.  
“Because it’s you, I suppose.” Mycroft looked a bit clueless.  
“Because it’s me. What does that mean?” Now it was Greg’s turn to chuckle.  
“Oh dear, I know where Sherlock got it from.” Both of them smiled now and Mycroft brought his face close to Greg’s. He moved his nose over his face and inhaled. He whispered:  
“I want to kiss you.” His lips hovered very close to Greg’s mouth.  
“You don’t have to ask for this. It’s fine. I want you to kiss me.” Mycroft growled and tugged his hair to get him closer.  
“I will teach you proper behaviour later …” Just mumbled words Greg really didn’t register. Instead he felt Mycroft’s lips being pressed on his. His tongue pressed into his mouth and he just opened up. He could hear his panting and relaxed. He was wanted again. Somebody wanted him, liked him, and even kissed him. He held on to Mycroft’s jacket clutching at the fabric. He closed his eyes when he felt his tongue moving over his teeth and gum. He very much fucked him like this.  
Suddenly Mycroft moved and was straddling him. He towered above him pressing him against the headrest. He could feel Mycroft’s prick against his groin. His own was rather hard by now, too. Somehow, he felt a bit embarrassed to be aroused by that. But he was bloody drunk, wasn’t he? It was such a nice excuse for everything.  
“Stop thinking, Gregory!” Mycroft quietly said and Greg opened his eyes again looking up.  
“Then distract me more!” Mycroft really looked surprised now.  
“I like my partners cheeky; you know? There won’t be consequences for now. But I will take your advice.” And he pressed his palm on his groin pressing down. Greg moaned loudly and right away bit on his lip to suppress the sound.  
“No, no, no, don’t. I want to hear you. You are very responsive. Just go on. This room is soundproofed and we are all alone anyway.” Now Mycroft started to rub over his swollen dick and Greg made loud and very wanton noises.  
Mycroft continued with the kissing. He started to suck his tongue and bit his lips. He made him moan. Greg’s hands desperately clutched the sheets by now. His hand moved around Greg’s neck and held him close. His other hand opened his belt and zip. Greg didn’t resist after Mycroft gave him some seconds to do so. Mycroft reached into his boxers and took out his cock. He was leaking already. He gave it some strong strokes and rubbed his thumb over the head.  
Greg’s head bumped against the headrest and his body jerked. His hands were fisting the sheets. Mycroft’s hand left his head and moved behind his back. He found what he was looking for. He waved Greg’s handcuffs right in front of him. Greg just looked and nodded.  
Mycroft very skilfully closed them around his wrists with only one hand. His other wouldn’t leave Greg’s cock. Greg’s hands were made into fists on his lower back. He felt his guts coil.  
Mycroft continued with the kissing and stroking making him lose his mind. When he was close, he opened his eyes.  
“I am close …” Barely heard but Mycroft pressed his fingers around the base of his cock.  
“No, you are not, Greg. You will come when I tell you to or when I allow you to come.”  
“What?” Surprise shone in his big brown eyes. The scene had obviously begun because now his testicles were pinched and he almost squeaked. Mycroft let go and with one swift move pulled him down so he was on his back. The handcuffs were pressed rather painful against his wrists and into his back but he didn’t care.  
His cock hung out of his pants and he felt terribly filthy leaking on his trousers. Now Mycroft began to button down his shirt. As soon as he was done with that, he rubbed over Greg’s nipples and licked around and sucked and bit them alternately. Greg was soon a whining mess beneath him.  
Jesus, he had had no idea how good this was. How could he have missed that his whole fucking life? He tried to get closer to Mycroft but was pushed down again.  
“No!” He was told and obeyed. Mycroft held him on the edge for what felt like hours by now. Greg was sweating and panting. He looked up at him licking his lips. His cock was trapped in Mycroft’s hand. He smiled down at him.  
“I think you know what to do, Gregory.” Well, he wasn’t that stupid, was he?  
“Please let me come, Sir!” Mycroft gave him a stroke.  
“Well done, Gregory, well done. I would like to hear some more. I need you to be more accurate, more detailed. Also, I want to hear full sentences all the time and a proper address, too. Do you think you can manage in your state?” He raised his eyebrows never stopping touching him.  
“Please, Sir, please! I desperately need to come because I am hurting so much. Please, I need you to touch me, Sir! The only thing I need is you right now, holding me, kissing me. Please, Sir, please let me come!” Greg was panting and very close to shedding tears by now. Mycroft saw that and didn’t want to exaggerate at the beginning. He had gotten more from Greg than he had anticipated. He had calculated everything, Greg being drunk and his wish to be loved again. it was somehow mean and Mycroft was well aware of that. But on the other hand, he had wanted Greg for such a long time and now he was here, in his bed, under him and ready. If he would make it good for him now, he surely would return in a sober state.  
“Well done, Greg, I am proud! You will be rewarded.” He continued to stroke him quicker now. Finally, he moved between his legs and spread them. He pulled his trousers and pants down a bit more so he could reach into his pants to touch his balls. Greg’s breath hitched and he jerked again. Mycroft fondled his balls, too. The pleasure was intense and Greg was suffering from a tunnel vision by now. His hips came up by instinct but his balls got pinched.  
Greg couldn’t help it. His balls pulled up, his guts coiled and he came violently all over Mycroft’s hands and clothes. His cum spurted quite far and he rode his orgasm for some minutes.  
And when he was back, he looked up at a very smug looking Mycroft Holmes.  
“Fuck …” Greg roughly said. Mycroft grinned.  
“Fuck indeed.” Greg couldn’t but look at the very prominent bulge in his trousers. He cleared his throat.  
“Do you want me to do something?”  
“Have you ever sucked cock before?” He shook his head and was too embarrassed to look into his eyes. It felt like he had shot all the alcohol in his blood out through his cock. He was quite sober by now.  
“No, I haven’t, I am sorry. But you could tell me, instruct me, what to do?” Fingertips were suddenly on his jaw.  
“Yes, I could do that.” He pulled him up and off the bed where he told him to kneel. His wrists were still cuffed behind his back and throbbed quite a bit. But so was his cock again and he didn’t mind. His knees right away started to hurt but he didn’t mind either. Instead he just looked up feeling his trousers slide down his hips.  
“You look like a fine slut, Detective Inspector, you really do.” Greg blushed all crimson.  
“I am sorry. I lost weight. I …” Mycroft laughed and petted his head.  
“I like it, don’t worry! You are utterly sexy like this!” The words made him look up again.  
“Really?” Mycroft nodded.  
“Really!” Then he stepped closer and opened his trousers. He pulled his cock right out because he had no underwear on.  
Greg’s eyes became big when he saw the size of Mycroft’s member. It would never ever fit into his mouth. Never. Ever. And he wasn’t only thinking about his mouth now.  
Mycroft’s dick was leaking and he gave it some strokes. He slowly moved the head over Greg’s lips.  
“Handle it like an ice-cone.” This was a rather good advice and Greg started to lick around the head and suckle it. He finally opened his mouth and sucked a bit. He also remembered the women who had once given him head.  
Mycroft stood with his arms hanging down and his hands into fists. It was always fantastic being given head by a novice. But Greg seemed to be a natural. He found the vein running through his cock and licked and pressed. He even pressed his tongue into the slit.  
Mycroft looked down and was very impressed. He had been right about Greg. He was a submissive by nature. And he even liked him, wanted him. He had sexed him up quite successfully. He could still do it. Telling somebody in a studio what to do wasn’t the same. He would pay for their services and leave afterwards. But he wanted Gregory to stay with him.  
At first, he thought of just kidnapping him and forcing him into this. He had talked to Anthea about it and she had declared him crazy at once and told him what to do. And she had been right. He would buy her a rather nice present tomorrow.  
Then he started to think of what he would do to Greg next time. And then he came into Greg’s mouth. This hadn’t been his intention and he was worried at once. But looking down on him he only saw lust and concentration on not spilling too much. He swallowed everything he could and didn’t even gag or cough. He was swaying a bit though.  
„Well done, Greg!“ He praised him and the questioning look disappeared from Greg's face. He proudly smiled not feeling so self-conscious anymore. Then he got petted on the head again. Mycroft pulled Greg up and made him take off his shoes. He got rid of trousers and pants.  
Then their eyes met again and Mycroft roughly whispered:  
“I want you, Gregory!” Greg just swallowed and slowly shook his head.  
“I never had a man before. I can't now, I can't. I am awfully sorry, but I ...” Now he started to cry. Mycroft saw the frightened look on his face. He probably was thinking he would kick him out now. Instead he soothed him.  
“It's fine, Gregory, I understand. I want too much at once. Don't worry, I can wait. I want you to stay. I want you to be with me. Do you?” In the meantime, he had pulled him up again and had taken the handcuffs away. He gently massaged his wrists while talking.  
“Aren't you disappointed?” He gently palmed his face and looked into his troubled eyes.  
“No, Gregory, I am not disappointed. I have something to look forward to.” And he smiled and kissed him. Greg was still trembling and looked a bit off. Mycroft hugged him.  
“You have to come down. How about a drink and a bubble bath?” Greg had his arms around Mycroft's waist and just sighed his approval. Mycroft took him back into the living-room and placed him into an armchair handing him a drink.  
“Thank you ...” He had to hold the glass with both hands. Now Mycroft started to worry a bit and he sat on the armrest.  
“How do you feel?” Greg looked up.  
“I am not sure. I don't know. I am exhausted.” He sipped the drink.  
“Are you disgusted? Do you want me to take you home?” Greg looked into his glass and quickly downed his drink. Then he looked up at Mycroft and his arms shot up. He pulled him down and Mycroft was totally surprised. He landed in Greg's lap. Greg kissed him hard and dirty.  
“How could you think that? I consented. I had the fucking best time ever! It was just a bit too much.”  
“I was worried about you ...” Mycroft was in a position he rarely was to be found in. He was looking up at someone.  
“I just wanted my first time with a man, my first time with you, in a different way. I need some time to prepare. I want it to be good.”  
“I won't hurt you, Gregory. I never said it before to anybody. But I want to make love to you!”  
“I look forward to that, Mycroft. Now, where is my bubble bath?” They both smiled and Mycroft heaved himself up.


	2. Chapter Two - Meeting The Family

“I want you to meet my brother, Gregory.” They were having breakfast in Mycroft's town-house.  
“You know I already know Sherlock?” Greg grinned.  
“Officially. I never told him. Did you?” He shook his head.  
“No, I didn't. But he would know anyway, don't you think?”  
“I am not sure. Since he is after this army-doctor, he won't pay too much attention.”  
“You mean he wants John? I thought they were only flatmates?”  
“Sherlock still is a virgin, Gregory. He has no idea of sex. He has feelings. The way he looks at Dr Watson says everything. Only the poor little thing won't realise. He is chasing after women, when instead he could have my willing brother.”  
“We have to do something then.”  
“That's why I asked you to meet my brother.”  
“Why didn't you say so in the first place? Oh no, I know ...” He smiled.  
“We will be meeting in our family estate in Devon. Sherlock hates it, but I will tell him to invite Dr Watson. It will be his chance to advance. And Dr Watson already knows you and won't be feeling too weird.”  
“Not until he meets you, love.” Mycroft tilted his head.  
“He did meet me before. I think he hates me.”  
“He probably thinks you are after Sherlock.”  
“Sherlock told him I was his arch enemy.”  
“What? Why?” He nonchalantly shrugged.  
“Because I asked Dr Watson to spy on Sherlock for money.”  
“And you were surprised when he said no, right?”  
“He wasn't the least bit afraid of me.”  
“You approve of him. That's why you allowed him into your brother's life.”  
“You know me well, Gregory.” Smiles were exchanged again.  
“What's the occasion to go to Devon anyway?” Greg finally asked.  
“Mummy's birthday.”  
“There will be more family then?” He sounded a bit worried and Mycroft grinned.  
“None as threatening as Sherlock or me. Q is abroad. He is the youngest. So, you don't have to meet his lover.”  
“Why wouldn't I want that?”  
“Double-0 agent.”  
“Oh ...”  
“Exactly.”  
“Well, I will face your mummy and Sherlock and John. He is a nice guy. Whenever I meet him at crime scenes, he is very helpful.”  
“Perhaps we can help them?”  
“Help them to do what?”  
“Help them to find each other? Show them their love?”  
“You know, I think you are right. I never realised Sherlock liked John. But I saw John looking at Sherlock. He clearly likes him, but he denies his attraction to him, to men in general. We have been to the pub several times.” Now Mycroft looked up.  
“What? Why don't I know?” Greg shrugged.  
“It's not important, isn't it? Or is it you being jealous?”  
“Maybe?” Mycroft looked at him from down below his eyelashes.  
“You know, you don't have to. I love you!” Greg smiled at him.  
“Perhaps we should invite them over for dinner before we will be driving to Devon?”  
“As a warming up, you mean?” Greg tilted his head.  
“Not good?” Mycroft wondered.  
“No, not at all. I like having John around. And I would like to meet Sherlock in private. I can cook?”  
“I could have ordered take-away?”  
“No, not for an occasion like that.”


	3. Chapter Three - Dinner Talks

Mycroft tried to call his brother but he hung up on him. Then Greg called John and invited them over. John had no idea why they were invited but he assumed some celebration because he knew that Greg was seeing Mycroft.  
He placed his phone back on the coffee table and looked over to Sherlock who tried to fake attention reading the paper. In fact, he was holding it upside down. John smiled. Then he sauntered over and picked the newspaper from Sherlock’s hands. Said one looked up.  
“I am not going!”  
“Why not? It’s nice. You like Greg and so do I. And I am curious.” Sherlock snorted.  
“About what? Their relationship? I don’t want to watch them sticking their tongues into each other’s mouths. Thank you very much.”  
“Your brother is way too polite to do such things and you know it. I will be going, with or without you.” Now Sherlock looked at him.  
“You would? Why?” John seriously looked at him.  
“Because I like Greg. He is my friend.” Sherlock chewed on his bottom lip making John almost feeling high.  
“I consider him a friend, too.”  
“Promise me you will behave.”  
“I am not a child, John.”  
“Sometimes you are.”

***

John took care of Sherlock dressing up nicely. Not that he ever was but he knew what he was capable of when wanting to fight with his brother. He stood by Sherlock’s side in front of the mirror in his sleeping-room.  
“You look very nice, Sherlock.” Their eyes met in the mirror and Sherlock for once took in John’s appearance because he had realised that he looked different. But the only thing he could think of saying was:  
“Where is your jumper?” John smiled a bit lopsided.  
“It will be a nice dinner in your brother’s townhouse. I know you hate my jumpers. I thought I …” Then he just shook his head and wanted to leave. But Sherlock stopped him.  
“Don’t. I like it. You look very nice, too.” John stopped and turned around again.  
“Do you really think so?” He looked into the mirror again and saw Sherlock nodding over his shoulder.  
“Yes, I do. It suits you.” John wore black denims and a black jumper with a V-neck. It hugged his body. His loafers were black, too. He also had his hair a bit mussed up.  
“Let’s go then. Please don’t spoil it, Sherlock. If you won’t do it for your brother, do it for Greg?” Sherlock smiled.  
“I do it for you.” But he didn’t say it out loud. Instead he just nodded and left his bedroom following John.  
They rode over and John held a paper-bag with a bottle of wine. Sherlock had picked it and John was very careful with it because he didn’t want to drop booze worth of more than 40 pounds.  
The cab stopped in front of Mycroft’s place and John gaped.  
“Keep that impression on your face and my brother will love you.” Sherlock muttered making John grin. It was Greg who opened the door and John hugged him handing over the bag.  
“Thank you. Come on in. Sherlock, hallo.” Sherlock never knew what was appropriate, so he just stood there.  
“Greg, hallo.” Greg just hugged him, too. He felt how tense he was but didn’t mind. He just knew him.  
“Where is my brother, Greg? Already at the table?” He snickered now moving forward into the house. Greg and John just followed him and found Mycroft in the library filling tumblers with drinks.  
“Sherlock, brother-dear. Welcome!” He handed him a drink and didn’t even try to touch him. Sherlock knew that John wanted him to play nice. So, he acted after it.  
“Thank you, Mycroft.” Surprised Mycroft raised a brow but didn’t comment. He handed over another glass.  
“John, welcome to my place.” John took the tumbler.  
“Thank you, Mycroft. What’s the occasion?” Greg was handed a glass, too. He cleared his throat.  
“We would like to tell you something.” John looked from Greg to Mycroft and back having no clue at all. Sherlock really couldn’t believe it and looked over John’s head to his brother.  
“Greg will be moving in with me. We are together. We are in love. I love him.” Mycroft smiled a bit shy but pulled Greg close. John was absolutely surprised but was also happy for Greg.  
“That’s great news! Congratulations, Greg and Mycroft!” He raised his glass and looked at Sherlock who looked at his brother. His face was absolutely empty but then he forced up a smile.  
“Yes, all the best to you two!” John wondered what was wrong with him but soon dinner was ready. John followed Greg into the kitchen to help.  
“How did all this happen?” Greg smiled a goofy smile while opening a bottle of wine. And then he told John about the evening he rode over to Mycroft.  
“I never would have guessed.” John slowly shook his head.  
“Of course not.” Suddenly there was Sherlock eyeing the simmering food.  
“You knew?” Greg asked him.  
“I saw him looking at you for a very long time. So yes, I knew.” John just shook his head and carried the bottle and glasses into the dining-room. Sherlock still looked at the cooking dinner and finally his eyes came to rest on an apple-pie. Unconsciously he licked his lips looking forward to devour a piece after dinner.  
“Sherlock?” He didn’t look up.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you approve of this? I mean, us being together?” It made him look up.  
“Greg, you don’t need my approval to be with my brother. Just don’t let him devour you completely. You know what I am talking about.” Greg blushed a bit.  
“Yes, I do. And we already had that talk.” Sherlock left the kitchen when his brother showed up. He went to find John who was looking at the tons of books in the library. For a few seconds his eyes roamed over his body from behind. He found that he liked very much what he saw. He sneaked up behind him and suddenly whispered close to John’s ear.  
“Dinner is about ready.” John jerked and quickly turned around pushing himself against Sherlock’s body.  
“Jesus, fuck, Sherlock!” He closed his eyes and exhaled raggedly. Sherlock felt his compact body against his own, felt the warmth radiating off of him.  
“Come on, John!” He just turned around and left. John stared after him, his mouth still open. He was half hard.  
“Fuck …” He whispered and carefully adjusted his pants and trousers. Only then he followed Sherlock.  
Greg noticed his flushed face and the smug expression on Sherlock’s face. So did Mycroft. But neither said a word.

***

Dinner went smoothly and John watched very surprised when Sherlock devoured everything Greg had placed before him. Sherlock looked at John and swallowed. Then he looked at Greg and smiled. And then he explained.  
“Greg knows what I like. He cooked this mainly for me. I stayed with him several years ago. He invited me into his home after he found me in a drug den. He helped me getting clean and it was an ugly business. His wife hated me. But he let me stay.” John looked at Sherlock. He had known about the drugs but he hadn’t known about his time with Greg. Greg had never said a word.  
Sherlock looked at his plate. He didn’t look at John. He was worried now that John wouldn’t like him anymore.  
Mycroft looked at John and sensed something. He wanted to talk to him, so when dinner was over, he just stood.  
“John, may I have a word with you? I need your opinion on something military.” John stood and nodded.  
“Of course, Mycroft.” They left for his office and Greg started to clean the table. Sherlock joined him. He was curious.  
“Did you really agree to my brother’s wants?” Greg looked up and smiled.  
“If you are talking about his kinks, yes, I did. It was new. But I liked, like, it.” He blushed again.  
“Sometimes he tends to exaggerate. Please stop him then, don’t be shy. Don’t ever think you have to do things because you love him. Promise me!” Greg looked at Sherlock now who looked worried.  
“Are you worried about my well-being?” Sherlock only nodded and Greg came around the counter and pulled him close.  
“Thank you, Sherlock. I know what to do when it gets too much.” Sherlock stayed tense but murmured:  
“OK.” Greg let go.  
“What about you then?” Sherlock sipped his wine.  
“What about me?” Greg once looked over his shoulder but they were still alone.  
“John. He likes you a lot. Do you like him?” Sherlock swallowed the rest of his wine.  
“John isn’t gay.”  
“I have been married to my wife for almost fifteen years and have two children. So?”  
“I can’t risk losing him.”  
“So, you do like him?” Sherlock just nodded.  
“I happen to know that he likes you, too. Everybody can see that, the way he looks at you. He adores you.” Sherlock snorted.  
“Why would he?” Greg grinned.  
“Just be brave. Try to seduce him at your family’s estate. Do something nice for him.”  
“Like what?” Greg shrugged.  
“You are his best friend. You should know what he likes.” Suddenly a small smile tugged up his lips and Greg knew he was up to something.  
The rest of the evening was spent in a quiet and calm mood. Sherlock didn’t mock and was nice to his brother. John talked to Mycroft some more after he had returned from his office with a kind of dreamy expression on his face.  
They agreed to ride over to the estate together and Mycroft told Sherlock to be on time because he wouldn’t let him into his car only dressed in a gown. John grinned. Sherlock pouted. Greg outright laughed.


	4. Chapter Four - Being Alone At Night

“Sherlock, it’s your mother’s birthday. Surely you need to get her a present? And so, do I.” John looked at his flatmate who was spread out on their sofa and had covered his face with the Union Jack pillow.  
“I have absolutely no idea. Mycroft always takes care of that kind of things.” It came out muffled from under the pillow. John was fed up and took it away.  
“No, it’s not nice. Let’s go out and get her something nice. Come on!” Sherlock glared at him.  
“No!” Now he covered his eyes with his hands. John slanted his eyes.  
“If you come along with me and play nice, I will cook and bake your favourite tonight?” He almost whispered it. Sherlock opened his eyes.  
“Really?” He carefully asked.  
“Really.” John said.  
“Promise?” He asked and John nodded.  
“Promise. Come?” Sherlock got up and disappeared into the bath. John sighed. While Sherlock got ready, he checked through their kitchen and wrote a list what he needed to buy on their way back. It was good he had Sherlock by his side because he could help him carry the things home. Somehow John knew they would end up in a cab anyway because Sherlock was way too lazy to walk home.  
Sherlock came out of his bedroom texting on his mobile. A somewhat pleased expression was on his face.  
“Let’s go.” He dashed outside and downstairs. He yelled once for a cab and it appeared out of nowhere, as usual. John sat by his side and looked outside.  
“Where are we going?” He dared to ask.  
“Antique store. Mycroft recommended it.” John swallowed thinking of the price.  
“Don’t worry, John. It will be from the both of us. She will be happy.” John looked out of the window.  
“I am sorry I am not able to get her something by myself. It sucks …” Now Sherlock turned his head and looked at him.  
“I said not to worry, John. I can’t have you cook when in a sour mood.” He smiled and it made John smile, too.  
They arrived at the store and Sherlock looked at the different things. John had no idea what he was up to but dutifully followed him to look at everything he pointed at. Suddenly Sherlock stopped in front of a beautiful musical box with a ballet dancer on top. He opened it and a wonderful melody was played. A smile was on his face as if he remembered something.  
“What do you think, John?” John carefully shrugged.  
“I haven’t met your mother, Sherlock. But it looks nice. I like what it plays.”  
“She used to dance for Mycroft and me. I can remember it. I will get it for her.” He reached out for it.  
“Sherlock, what does it cost?” John asked and swallowed already. Sherlock shrugged.  
“I don’t care. I want it. You give what you can and want. It’s all fine.” But John placed his hand on his arm.  
“How much?” He whispered holding him back.  
“This is a place with no price-tags, John. Come and let’s find out.” Sherlock looked for the sales person who had watched them for some time now. He pointed at the chosen thing.  
“We would like to purchase this. Please put it in a box so it won’t break during transport.” He stared at him. The man took the musical box and carried it to the desk where he wrapped it in layers of paper.  
“This would be 680 pounds, please, Sir.” John almost blacked out but Sherlock just got his wallet and card. He handed it over and the man charged it.  
“Oh, it’s Mr Holmes the younger. I have heard of you. Your brother uses to buy here now and again, you see?”  
“I know. That’s why we are here. He highly recommended your little shop.” Sherlock put up a smile for two seconds. John’s ears still rang and the stared at the paper bag Sherlock took and swayed along. He took it from his hands and carried it as if it contained explosives. He almost felt sick. In no way he would go to Tesco now. He would take this home first and then return without Sherlock. He would carry everything alone if needed.  
“John, you are pale as death. Let’s have a coffee.” Sherlock suddenly said but John shook his head.  
“No, let’s go home. This needs to be safe.” Sherlock smiled and just came along. Back in their flat he didn’t shed his coat though but took the bag and safely placed it on the coffee-table.  
“See? All fine. Now let’s go shopping so you may keep your promise. You may faint later.” John felt a bit better now and pulled him along for a walk.  
“I need some air, please?” Sherlock for once didn’t complain but even bought him a coffee-to-go on their way. John smiled and took it. Their fingers touched and it felt nice and natural.  
Sherlock somehow made John sit down on a bench and sip his coffee.  
“Are you better now and less shocked?” He asked when John was done and had binned the mug. John smiled.  
“Yes, I am. For you it’s rather normal, isn’t it?” Sherlock just shrugged.  
“The money you just spent on the present could feed me for weeks, you see?” Sherlock shifted. He felt a bit not good.  
“We.” He just said and John looked at him.  
“What?” John asked.  
“We spent money on the present, didn’t we?” John quietly snorted.   
“A very small amount, yes.” He brushed over his denims.  
“Never mind. Let’s shop for our dinner. He stood and reached out for Sherlock who happily took his hand. He didn’t let go and John didn’t even realise they were holding hands until they entered Tesco and an older woman smiled at them. He blushed and took his hand away. Carefully he looked at Sherlock and wondered what his expression was about. Disappointment? Could it be? He must have been wrong.  
Sherlock wondered how on earth he should seduce that man who wasn’t into men. But he was into him. Mycroft had said so and he was always right. As much as Sherlock hated to admit it, but he was.  
So, he crept closer again in the middle of Tesco standing in front of baking utensils. He reached out for some chocolate.  
“What do you want to do?” John asked.  
“I would like to have ice-cream. We could put this on top with some cream?” He licked his lips. He watched John staring at his mouth. Slowly he did it again. John’s eyes were glued to his lips. He could work with that. The chocolate went into the cart.  
John bought a lot of things Sherlock didn’t know they were needed for dinner. Standing in the line waiting made him actually feel hungry. His stomach rumbled and he rubbed over it. John smiled and handed over an energy bar.  
“Take this. You will have to wait some more.” Sherlock ate it and licked his lips again. John watched him.  
Back home John sorted through the things he needed for dinner. The rest he moved into both the fridge and the cupboards. Sherlock moved through the living-room and rustled with paper. Then he badly swore. He almost never used language like that. John was surprised and had a look.  
“Is something wrong?” He wiped his hands clean and looked at the chaotic display which was their coffee-table.  
“I can’t do it!” Sherlock loudly complained throwing the paper around.  
“Can’t do what?” John asked being clueless.  
“Wrapping our present! It’s an awful sight! Just look!” He pointed at the crumpled paper and it made John smile.  
“I still have some beautiful paper to fill out the edges of the box. It’s safer then and the whole thing in the box will be easier to wrap up.” Sherlock just looked and John finally ended up doing everything. When he was almost done, he looked up at Sherlock.  
“Come and put your finger right here so I can make a bow on top.” Sherlock did as being told and John made a beautiful bow. Everything looked very professional and Sherlock was in awe.  
“Thank you, John. It looks great.” John looked at it, too.  
“Yes, it does, doesn’t it? Now set up the table, please? Dinner is ready.” Sherlock did that, too, while John filled bowls and glasses. Sherlock started to eat at once without being told not to pick or to eat at all. He just devoured the meal.   
“That was delicious, John!” He praised him wiping his mouth and leaning back in the chair.  
“You think?” John asked. He liked to be praised. Sherlock nodded and licked his lips.  
“We could have the ice-cream on the sofa and watch a bit crap-telly?” Sherlock suggested and already stood.  
“OK. Off you go. I’ll bring it.” Sherlock smiled and switched on the TV. Dr Who was on and he had come to like it. He fell down and stared at the screen where Daleks were busy exterminating. Suddenly there was John holding the ice-cream under his nose.  
“Here, Sherlock, as you like it: ice-cream with loads of cream on top and chocolate added.” Sherlock took it and looked up.  
“Thank you, John.” John sat down, too, and soon Sherlock crept up to his side without him noticing. John was finished a bit faster than Sherlock who really enjoyed everything. He noticed John looking again and made a humming noise licking his fingers clean one by one. A somewhat choked sound escaped John and Sherlock tried not to smirk. Instead he turned his head still with his finger between his lips.  
“Sorry, a bit not good?” John cleared his throat.  
“No, no, it’s all fine.” He kept looking. He was completely unaware of it.

***  
“God, what is he doing to me? I could lick them clean.” John thought. He suddenly stood.  
“Would you like a drink, too?” Instead of waiting for a reply he just got it and handed it to Sherlock.  
“Thank you, John.” John just nodded and sat down again. Sherlock moved deeper into the sofa and started to comment on Dr Who and his female companions. John grinned and looked at him.  
Sherlock wildly gestured and dropped his hand flat on John’s thigh. John tensed and didn’t move. At least he didn’t want to move but a certain part of his body did move and he prayed to God that Sherlock wouldn’t notice his stiffy.  
Of course, Sherlock did notice but didn’t mention it. He was just pleased. So, he became aroused because of him.  
He muttered some more and placed his head on John’s good shoulder. He didn’t move away. Finally, Sherlock pretended to fall asleep and moved south until his head rested on John’s lap. He once sighed and it was really hard to stay in control and not fall asleep.   
He turned his head to keep on watching telly. With his hair he almost felt John’s erection against him. He smirked.  
John was sweating. He felt the beads of sweat moving down his spine. Instead of watching Dr Who killing Daleks he stared at Sherlock on his lap. It felt extremely good. Carefully he reached out for a strand of his hair. Would it feel as good as he almost fantasised about? He dared and took a strand between his fingers. He pulled and let it bounce back.   
For Sherlock it was like a lullaby. He did fall asleep on top of John. He snored and drooled on his denims. John grinned and gently woke him when he wanted to go to bed. Sherlock looked at him.  
“Why did you wake me, John?” His voice slurred and he swayed into his room. John looked at his closed door and sighed. He shook his head and only now pressed his palm on his groin. He bit his lip and stood. He quickly used the loo and hurried upstairs to wank himself into oblivion.   
***

Sherlock woke in the middle of the night because he felt the need for something sweet. He also used the loo and only then walked into the kitchen. He filled a bowl with ice-cream and more cream and chocolate. He sat cross-legged on the sofa and stared into the darkness.  
John had touched him and he had liked it. So much was sure. But only why hadn’t he reacted properly? Should Sherlock take the initiative? Would John like that? Sherlock wasn’t sure. He licked the spoon. He wanted to lick something else.  
He was lost in thoughts that he didn’t hear John approach and when he realised, he was there he almost dropped his bowl.  
“Dear God, John! You are bloody sneaky!” John grinned and his eyes shone in the dark.  
“So, I have been told. What are you doing here in the dark?” Sherlock held up his bowl.  
“And you?” John shrugged and leant against the sofa.  
“I couldn’t sleep and thought I had heard you.”  
“You didn’t want to be alone.” Sherlock quietly said. John cast his eyes.  
“No, you are right.” He sighed.  
“Then don’t be.” Sherlock reached out. John looked at his hand and then just took it. Sherlock stood and climbed over the sofa. He kept holding John’s hand while he pulled him into his bedroom. John followed but stopped when standing beside his bed.  
“Sherlock, what are you doing?” He asked with his hand still being held.  
“I am taking care of you not being alone. Now don’t be narrow-minded and move.” Sherlock pulled a little bit and John followed the pull. A bit hesitantly he climbed under the blanket. Sherlock already was on his back and held out his arms. He just pulled him close and buried his nose into his fine hair.   
“I like this, you being with me. Don’t you, John?” Sherlock murmured.  
“I do, God, yes, I do so very much.” John whispered against Sherlock’s chest. He didn’t know where to put his hands but finally he did what he always did when being in bed with someone. He placed his arm around Sherlock’s waist and moved up close. He could actually feel his skinny bones and count his ribs.  
Sherlock hummed and moved his fingers over John’s back. John prayed to someone above not to let his cock stir. But instead of getting heavenly aroused he fell asleep again. He felt safe and content in Sherlock’s arms.


	5. Chapter Five - Celebration

The next morning John woke when Sherlock moved his fingers around and over his nipples. Now he was aroused and his prick tented his pyjamas.  
“What are you doing?” He demanded to know with his eyes still closed.  
“I am teasing your nipples. It seems you like it.” Sherlock answered.  
“Why are you doing it?” John didn’t want to open his eyes.  
“I just answered it.” He increased the pressure on his right nipple and then blew hot breath over it. John deeply inhaled. Then he grabbed Sherlock and turned him around so he was on top.  
“I like this a bit too much. I need to know what you like?” John looked down at him, looked at his eyes wide open. His shirt had moved up and his almost white skin was revealed. John rubbed his palm over his belly making him move and hiss. He also became hard.  
“What do you prefer, Sherlock?” Sherlock licked his lips and John stared again.  
“Bottom. You?” John smiled.  
“Top.” They looked at each other.  
“So, you would have the sex with me?” Sherlock asked but John shook his head.  
“No, I am not having the sex with you. I will be making love to you.”

***

They all rode together to the Holmes estate. John was carrying the paper-bag with the musical box. He had also baked a cake. Mycroft eyed the transport-box.   
“It’s enough for all of us.” John said and Mycroft cleared his throat.  
“I was not being greedy.” Sherlock grinned.  
“Yes, you were.” Greg pinched his leg.  
“Stop it!” Sherlock slapped him.  
“Stop it!” John ordered. Sherlock muttered something and then texted something on his mobile. John sighed. Greg’s mobile dinged and so did Mycroft’s. No one had a look and Sherlock pouted.  
Greg and John stared at the manor when they were drive up to the front. Mycroft just walked inside followed close by Sherlock. Greg and John looked at each other and slowly followed. Someone dashed outside taking care of their luggage.  
“Did you know that?” Greg whispered.  
“No, I had absolutely no idea.” John quietly replied. A maid showed them their rooms. Mycroft and Sherlock had their old rooms and John and Greg got guest-rooms.  
“You know where to find me, Gregory.” Mycroft said looking at him. Greg grinned.  
“This is cute.” He kissed him and took his hand.   
“You, too, John.” Sherlock gently touched him and John smiled.  
“Of course. I will always find you.” Suddenly the maid appeared like out of nothing.  
“Tea is ready.” Mycroft just nodded at her and she quietly disappeared into nothing again.  
“Tea?” Greg asked almost shocked making John smile.  
“Yes, tea. It’s something being served around five in England, mostly coming with scones or something similar.” Sherlock explained with a smug face.  
“Oi, shut up, you git!” Greg said.  
“Language, please?” Mycroft chided making John grin. Then everybody moved downstairs again and they sat in the salon where famous mummy already sat in an armchair by the fire. Sherlock quickly moved by Mycroft and went down on his knees by her chair. Gently he took her hand.  
“Mummy, it’s good to see you.” Carefully he kissed her.  
“Sherlock, dear. You look splendid.” He blushed and she touched his head. Then she looked at Mycroft.  
“Mycroft, love. Come over here, too. Let me look at you.” She took his hand, too.   
“Mummy, thanks for having us over for your special day.” She quietly snorted.  
“I see the diet does wonders, doesn’t it?” Sherlock giggled. Greg and John just stood there and waited to be summoned. Suddenly her eyes moved between them.  
“You there. You are the boyfriends? A detective and a soldier?” She waved them closer and pointed her bony finger at Greg.  
“You are with my eldest? And you are an inspector with the police?” She raised her brow. Greg stepped up and politely bowed.  
“Yes, Mrs Holmes. I am a DCI at Scotland Yard, Homicide.” She looked at him and then suddenly smiled. He was dismissed and he exhaled.  
“And you are the soldier my youngest picked after years.” John stood almost at attention but gently took her hand.  
“Yes, I am. I am also a doctor and am still practising.” He smiled and she knew what Sherlock saw. She nodded and let go. She stood and looked at them.  
“Well done, boys.” Now even Mycroft smiled. Obviously, they had left the danger-zone and the air was clear. Then there was the maid again.  
“Lady Holmes, tea is served in the red salon.” And gone she was again. John looked at Mycroft.  
“Lady?” He mouthed and Mycroft just shrugged it off. They all followed her and somehow found a place to sit on. John chose a settee for two so Sherlock could sit by his side. He was handed tea. Mycroft sat on the sofa and Greg quickly moved up to him. He took a scone. They looked tasty. So did Mycroft.  
“Now, Mycroft.” He looked up at once and sat up straight.  
“Yes, mummy?” He sipped his tea.  
“Did you take care of that awful lawyer?” He nodded.  
“Of course. It’s all done. He won’t bother you again.” John eyed the scones and Sherlock handed him one on a small plate and took his cup away instead. Suddenly he was extremely polite and helpful. Obviously both brothers were quite intimidated by famous mummy.  
“Sherlock?” He looked as if being surprised by doing something a bit not good.  
“Yes, mummy?” He asked.  
“What about the state of your flat? Or should I ask Captain Watson here?” John almost choked on his scone. Sherlock blushed.  
“My flat is just fine, mummy. Such as I am now.” He looked at John and smiled.  
“Very good. I am pleased to hear that.” They sat without talking for a bit and enjoyed the tea-time. Mycroft didn’t eat a single piece but the rest of them enjoyed the perfectly baked things. Greg even licked his lips. But Greg also hid some pieces into his jacket for later.  
When mummy ended tea-time, everybody stood and Mycroft and Sherlock were first outside followed by John. Greg was too slow and was stopped by her.  
“Gregory, don’t think I haven’t seen it. Just take a plate for my eldest next time, it’s all fine.” She smiled touching him on her way out. He had the decency to blush.  
“I expect everyone back on time for dinner.” And gone she was. Mycroft obviously relaxed and stuck his hand into Greg’s jacket. John turned to Sherlock.  
“You could have told us, you know?” Sherlock looked clueless.  
“That your mother is Lady Holmes.” He shrugged.  
“Why is it important?” Sherlock asked and John just pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“John is right. Why didn’t you tell us, Myc?” Greg wanted to know.  
“I deemed it not important.” He answered devouring the crumbled piece of cake.  
“But it is. It was impolite to greet her as Mrs Holmes when she is in fact Lady Holmes. And by the way, what does it make you two?”  
“Since our father died ages ago it made me Lord Holmes and Sherlock nothing.” He smirked.  
“I don’t care about titles.” Sherlock said. Greg gaped at Mycroft and even John looked impressed.  
“And he isn’t only Lord Holmes. He is so many more.” Sherlock added.  
“Give them your card, brother-mine.” And he sauntered off typing on his mobile. Mycroft looked at Greg.  
“Are you offended, Greg?” Mycroft asked and Greg raised a brow.  
“What? No, of course not. I only would have expected you told me about this. Since I deem it important.”  
“Apology, Greg. And you, too, John. I didn’t mean to hold back information. I only use the title when needed.” John nodded.  
“I see.” He looked at him.  
“I know you do.” Greg kept looking at him.  
“So, is there more we should know? Perhaps the guest-list for tomorrow? What about the Queen?” It was meant as a joke but Mycroft took it seriously.  
“No, unfortunately not. Mummy was very disappointed but Her Majesty is abroad. The Prince of Wales will be here though as well as the Prime Minister.”  
“What?” John asked.  
“What?” Greg asked.  
“Don’t worry. Security will be everywhere. Your suits have been delivered and are in your rooms. You will cope.” Then he left them, too. John and Greg stayed behind and finally Greg just opened the door to the back and lit a cigarette. The maid appeared out of nothing and provided an ashtray.   
“Well …” Greg said and smoked.  
“Yes.” John answered. They looked at each other.  
“We could pretend we are sick.” John suggested.  
“Or hide somewhere.” Then they grinned.  
“We are being stupid.” John said.  
“I am scared to death. It’s not my thing, this.”  
“Hm, no, mine neither. If I had known I could have brought my dress-uniform. I would feel safe in it.” Sherlock came outside right then bringing drinks and taking Greg’s fag from his hands.  
“What do you think of me? I brought it and changed it already.” John warmly smiled.  
“You are the best.” Sherlock looked pleased.  
“He is sometimes.” Greg added and lit a new one. That one was taken over by Mycroft. Greg sighed and lit a third cigarette. He looked at John who just denied.  
“Do you know what will be served for dinner?” Greg asked but Mycroft shook his head.  
“Nothing too fancy, I believe, because it’s only us. Be prepared for something more tomorrow.”  
“How many people will be here tomorrow?” John asked.  
“About 40 guests including us plus security inside and outside the manor. No children but some dogs.”  
“Dear God …” Greg muttered.  
“When will it begin?” Greg asked.  
“The formal part at seven. The first guests will arrive after tea. I expect you to be around and present.”  
“Do you want to show us off?” Greg asked.  
“Well, you are something to be shown off, aren’t you?” Greg blushed again.  
“So are you, John.” Sherlock hugged him from behind having killed his fag.  
“We will survive.”

***

They all did survive. Mycroft was mingling, Sherlock was hiding until mummy dragged him around to meet people, John talked to other military people and Greg just walked through the groups of people looking good.  
No guests stayed overnight so they all gathered in the kitchen when it was over. They all held drinks and exhaled. Sherlock’s head rested on John’s good shoulder and Greg held Mycroft’s hand.  
“You were all fantastic but I expected nothing else. Thank you and good night!” Mummy smiled and left again. It happened so quick that only managed a greeting.  
“Now I know how you became so damn sneaky.” Greg whispered making Mycroft chuckle.  
“Can we sit outside without being shot at now?” John asked.  
“I could need some air, too.” Greg added. Both the Holmes brothers shook their heads and stayed behind. John and Greg sat down outside and sipped their drinks.  
“It was nice though. The food was delicious. Some of it I have no idea what it was.” John said.  
“You should have asked. I knew.” John was surprised.  
“Really? Are you secretly a famous cook with stars?” John grinned.  
“No, I am not but my uncle in France is. He actually has two stars and he was the one who taught me to cook.”  
“Does Mycroft know that?” John asked.  
“Since he knows everything, I believe so, yes.”  
“And have you ever cooked for him?”  
“Sometimes? But nothing too fancy. Just simple stuff. I think he prefers it.”  
“So, do I. That’s the only thing I can do.”  
“But Sherlock eats it. It must be good then.”  
“You think?” Greg nodded.  
“Oh, absolutely.” Both men finished their drinks and returned inside to get fresh ones. They were half way out of their seats when the maid brought them. They fell back down and thanked her.  
“She is spooky. How does she know?” Greg asked.  
“There are probably hidden speakers and cameras, so they can hear what we wish for.” John assumed.  
“Or there is a special school for people like her where they teach mind-reading and enhance your hearing abilities by messing up your DNA.” Both men laughed out loud.  
“What are you laughing about?” Sherlock stepped outside with a drink, too, and sat on John’s armrest. John still grinned and shook his head. Mycroft followed suit.  
“They were just stupid, brother-mine.”   
“Were not.” Greg said and drank some more. Mycroft pulled a face making Greg grin even more.  
“Anyway, I would like to be with you.” Sherlock bluntly stated and downed his drink. John smiled and emptied his glass, too.  
“I do, too. Let’s go.” They disappeared upstairs and into Sherlock’s room. Greg looked after them and smiled.   
“You are happy for your brother, aren’t you?” Greg asked and Mycroft looked at him.  
“Yes, I am. I really am. He always was alone. No, he was always lonely. And so was I. I am happy for the both of us.”  
“I am happy you stalked me.” Greg said and made him look irritated.  
“I didn’t stalk you. I watched you over CCTV.” Greg just looked at him.  
“What? You were spying on me?” Mycroft looked on the ground.  
“I needed to find the perfect moment to lure you over.” He looked up again.  
“God …” Greg shook his head but grinned. He stood and hugged him.  
“I am so, so happy. I love you, Myc.” Mycroft relaxed in his arms.  
“I am happy, too. And I love you, too. A lot.” It was rare for him to talk about his feelings but now he did.

***

Upstairs Sherlock wanted to pull John in his bed. John was still clad in his dress-uniform.  
“No, Sherlock. I am not going to fuck you in your baby-bed!” He held him by the arms and away from his body.  
“You are being stupid, John. My baby-bed was much smaller.”  
“Let go. I am not doing it here with you.”  
“Then go fuck yourself …” He said and disappeared into the bath. John stared after him. Then he waited. The moment Sherlock returned all naked glory he kept talking.  
“No, I won’t. You are behaving childish. Come into my room and I’ll do something nice for you.” John offered smiling but Sherlock lifted up the blanket and crept underneath.   
“No, thanks. And for once it is you who behaves childish.” Sherlock pulled up the blanket and moved on his side huffing into the fabric. John stood there and was stunned. Then he just cleared his throat and left.  
Being in his room John was annoyed. Annoyed and disappointed. He slowly undressed but didn’t feel guilty. He just didn’t understand.   
He quickly went through his evening routine and climbed under the blanket. He felt left behind. This didn’t feel right. He wasn’t able to sleep for hours. He only fell asleep after he took a sleeping-pill which he hadn’t done for a long time.  
Sherlock found him the next morning because he didn’t answer the door. Normally he would have woken up, Sherlock knew that. He also knew the sleep of a drugged person. John had taken one of his awful pills. He gnawed on his lips and felt guilty. Why had he only insisted? It wasn’t important where they had sex, it could have been in the stables for what he cared. He knew he had behaved like a brat. He was sorry now.  
So, he climbed into his bed and pulled John into his arms. He held him until he woke and no one disturbed them. They just thought they slept in.  
John dreamed that Sherlock came into his bed. It was a nice dream. It felt very real. His hands on his body and his low baritone talking to him, even telling him he was sorry. John smiled and huddled close.   
He wondered since when he could smell Sherlock in his dream, he really couldn’t remember. It was too nice to wake but he needed the loo. He opened his eyes and stared at Sherlock’s body.  
“This is not your room …” He told him without looking at him. He also didn’t move away. Sherlock kissed his head.  
“No, it’s not. I wanted to tell you I am sorry. I told you already but you were sleeping. I am telling you again now. I would have the sex with you everywhere. I don’t care. I don’t know what went wrong yesterday.” John smiled and Sherlock could feel that on his skin.   
“Let me up, please. Bathroom-break.” Sherlock let go and stretched all over the bed. His eyes followed John who disappeared into the bath. He sighed. Then he got up on his knees and waited for him.  
“Come here.” He said when John returned. John looked questioningly at him but came closer. Sherlock placed his hands on his hips and pulled him right into his face. He opened up wide and swallowed him whole.  
John made a noise and held on to his shoulders. His legs were shaking and he was aroused in seconds. Sherlock knew what he was doing. His hair left tingling feelings all over his groin. John threw his head back and moaned while being sucked off faster and faster.  
“Sherlock, I …” His grip became tighter and Sherlock moved up as close as he could letting John’s cock touch his throat. He swallowed quickly and several times making him come. John shook like a mad man when Sherlock let go with an obscene pop he fell on the bed.  
“God, you are the devil …” Sherlock grinned and licked his lips.  
“So, I have heard multiple times but in another context.” He shrugged and languidly touched his prick. They looked at each other and John reached out for him.  
“Thank you.” They kissed. Crisis over.


End file.
